Face
by NeoKyoKurama
Summary: ¿Acaso el mundo se volvió loco? ¿Byakuran los envió a un mundo paralelo? ¿Era una de las ilusiones de Mukuro? ¿Un clon? Eso tenía que ser, porque no había manera de que su inútil, inocentón y patético Tsuna no lo fuera mas. Su Cielo era frio e indiferente y pero aún, no los recordaba... tenía que ser una broma ¿verdad?... una pesadilla de la que pronto despertarían ¿no? ¿¡no?
1. ¿Tsuna?

_**Iremos juntos, caminando hacia el futuro...**_

* * *

_**Face**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Una broma.

Tenía que ser una maldita broma.

No había manera de que lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera real. Que de un día para otro su realidad, aquello por lo que pasaron y lucharon en todo ese tiempo se hubiera esfumado para él.

Al despertar esa mañana no esperaban los cambios ocurridos, nada los había preparado para eso y estando ahí, con él frente a ellos aun esperaban que su rostro mostrara la radiante sonrisa que tanto amaban, les mirara nervioso y les dijera que no era más que una broma.

Los minutos pasaban y eso no ocurría.

Sawada Tsunayoshi solo mantenía una expresión indiferente, sus ojos siempre cálidos y transparentes los miraban con ajenidad y un deje de frialdad, la mirada que les dedicaba era la misma que le das a un completo extraño. Su expresión era la misma, aunque un tanto más relajada, que cuando estaba en _Hyper modo_, con la diferencia de que sus ojos se mantenían del mismo color caramelo y que ¡no estaba en _Hyper modo_!

-¿Quiénes son y que hacen en mi casa? – su voz tranquila, pero brusca y cautelosa no hizo más que presionarles el corazón.

-Déjate de juegos, Dame-Tsuna, no va contigo – Reborn fue el primero en hablar desde el hombro de Yamamoto.

-¿Dame-Tsuna? ¿A quién crees que llamas así? Bebe – el castaño lo vio con irritación y sin una pisca de temor como solía hacer.

Reborn lo vio enojado, pero no hizo nada, lo que importaba ahora era aclarar la situación… una que por primera vez, no lograba entender.

-Vamos, vamos – Yamamoto tomó la palabra en vista de que el resto seguían callados, incluso el siempre gritón Ryohei – seguro estás enfermo, ¿no? Tsuna – le sonrió como siempre, deseando estar en lo correcto.

El castaño lo vio con una ceja alzada, claramente dudando de la mentalidad del pelinegro.

-Tú eres el chico del beisbol ¿no? – inquirió sin la mas mínima curiosidad.

-S… si – vaciló un poco forzando su sonrisa – soy Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Oh, sí – aceptó indiferente.

-¡No entiendo nada al EXTREMO! – Ryohei gritó dejando salir lo que sentía - ¡pero estas muy extraño, Sawada! – replicó dando un paso hacia el moreno.

-Lo extraño es que personas que no conozco estén invadiendo mi casa – dijo a su vez tapándose el oído izquierdo, claramente aturdido por el grito – aunque me sorprende que el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario este aquí – comentó al reparar en la presencia del carnívoro en una esquina de la sala.

Hibari solo lo miraba, obviamente también estaba intrigado por el comportamiento del herbívoro, pero todo esto ya estaba de más, las ganas de morderlo hasta lamuerte aumentaban con cada palabra.

-Esto no es divertido, Sawada Tsunayoshi – Mukuro lo vio con burla, pero podía notarse cierta tensión en él.

-¿Tú crees? – respondió sarcástico, era claro que nada ahí era divertido – por cierto, ¿Qué onda con tu cabello? – lo vio raro.

-Boss – musito Chrome sosteniendo en sus brazos a un par de llorosos Lambo e I-pin.

-De… decimo – Gokudera por fin se decidió a hablar, era por mucho el mas shockeado de todos, no podía creer la actitud de su amado Jefe.

Tsuna volteó a verlo con la misma expresión.

-¿Por qué me llamas asi? – preguntó, si ya era molesto tener gene desconocida en su casa lo era aun mas que lo trataran con tanta confianza y que además lo llamaran con extraños apodos.

-Decimo, ¿usted realmente no nos reconoce? – preguntó ignorando la pregunta del castaño, lo único que quería era saber que sucedía, no había forma de que su Decimo los tratara así.

-¿Se los digo con manzanas o qué? – dijo ya irritado – no conozco a ninguno… nunca en la vida había visto a ese bebe – señaló a Reborn, quien no dejaba de analizarlo con la mirada – al par de piñas – pasó por alto la mirada enojada del chico y la triste de la chica – al chico del beisbol, al Prefecto y al gritón, creo que van a la escuela; a ti y a esos niños extraños tampoco los conozco – pasó su mirada por cada uno de los presentes – no sé quiénes son y no creo que me interese saberlo – dijo por ultimo.

Eso dejo a todos helados, no había forma de que su Tsuna les dijera todas esas cosas, pero ahí lo tenían. Tan indiferente y frio como nunca imaginaron.

-Tsu-kun, ¿tú y tus invitados quieren algunos bocadillos? – Nana salió de la cocina con su siempre amable sonrisa, claro que el verla era igual de doloroso que con el castaño.

-¡Mamma! – gritaron Lambo e I-pin.

-¿Are? – la mujer vio a los pequeños – es lindo que me digan así, pero no soy su Mamá – dijo de manera inocente sin saber el daño que les hacía, incluso Reborn sintió una opresión en el pecho.

-Gracias, Kaa-san – Tsuna se volvió a su Madre – pero ellos ya se van y yo saldré un rato – informó sonriéndole levemente.

-Ya veo – asintió tranquila – fue un gusto conocerlos – se despidió del grupo – y ten cuidado en tu paseo, Tsu-kun – con eso ultimo regresó a la cocina.

Eso no había sido más que una escena completamente ajena para todos ellos.

-Me iré por ahora, cuando regrese espero no verlos por aquí – Tsuna les dio una última mirada y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Los Guardianes y Reborn se mantuvieron estáticos en su lugar siendo acompañados por los sollozos de los niños. Escucharon el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y entonces su mundo se vino abajo.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que incluso el día anterior, justo el día en que festejaron el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Tsuna, les parecía un recuerdo lejano.

Y es que no había manera de que lo comprendieran, el día anterior había sido completamente normal, Tsuna era el de siempre; patoso, torpe, amable, sonriente y hoy… hoy no era más que un chico completamente diferente.

Su precioso y amado cielo había cambiado de un día para otro de manera inexplicable y terriblemente dolorosa para ellos, aunque algunos no lo admitieran, hasta la dulce Nana no los reconocía.

En medio de toda aquella confusión y aunque todo indicara lo contrario, no hacían más que desear que todo se tratara de un sueño o una simple broma de mal gusto. Ellos deseaban de la misma manera que habían deseado la noche anterior… si tan solo se pusieran a pensar un poco en ello tendrían la respuesta y esta pesadilla no estaría sucediendo.

Todos tenían una sola pregunta en mente.

_-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?_

* * *

**_... El día que nos demos cuenta que el Cielo es uno, que es grande y maravilloso._**

* * *

-Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano, la trama de este fic es mia-.

Las palabras en negrita son de: History, Exo-K.

**N/A:** Nueva idea

¿Qué opinan? ¿les gustó? ¿reviews? *^*


	2. Dejamos de ser ¿¡que?

_**Solo porque todo este cambiando, no significa que ahora... **_

* * *

_**Face**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Si creyeron que el que Tsuna no los recordara era algo impensable, esto lo era aun mas.

Tsuna era frio.

Indiferente.

Vago.

Inteligente.

¡Tsuna era un vago y además inteligente!

Ahora si lo habían visto todo, o eso esperaban.

Claro que el castaño no estaba al nivel de un genio, pero si más de lo que era cuando se le conocía como Dame.

Como cuando aun lo tenían.

Aunque ellos bien sabían que el chico no era un idiota, bueno, tal vez sí. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo era porque no se esforzaba y su actitud se debía a que nunca tuvo alguien que lo guiara y le diera los empujones necesarios.

Así fue hasta que Reborn llegó y en lugar de empujones le daba buenos golpes.

Lindos recuerdos, ¿no, Reborn?

En fin, el cómo sabían todo esto se debía a que durante un par de días se las arreglaron para observar cuidadosamente a Tsuna y su nueva personalidad. Los días más impactantes de su vida.

_-Flashback-_

_Tsuna se había ido y teniendo claro que no podían seguir dentro de la casa Sawada también se fueron. Todos seguían un tanto shockeados por lo que cada quien tomo su camino y pasaron el resto del día deprimidos y derrumbándose en sus pensamientos._

_No fue hasta entrada la tarde que Reborn y Bianchi recodaron que sus cosas aun se encontraban en casa del castaño, así que esperando que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad se decidieron a ir junto con los niños. Pararon frente a la reja y vieron, a través del ventanal, la escena que se desarrollaba en la sala. _

_-Tsu-kun – la mujer entró con algunas ropas en brazos._

_-¿Si? Kaa-san – Tsuna estaba sentado cómodamente leyendo un libro._

_¡Estaba LEYENDO un LIBRO!_

_-¿Sabes de donde salió esto? – preguntó mostrándole las prendas._

_El castaño levantó el rostro y pasó su mirada por cortos segundos._

_-No – dijo sin más regresando a su lectura -¿de dónde las sacaste?_

_-Oh, es solo que estaba haciendo la limpieza y las encontré, junto con algunas maletas, en la habitación de huéspedes – explicó analizando cada prenda._

_-Seguro que Oto-san las dejó la última vez que vino, hace años – cambió de posición._

_-No creo, tu Oto-san no tiene tan mal gusto – respondió inocente._

_Eso cayó como pedrada a los espectadores y dueños de las ropas._

_-Tienes razón, su gusto es peor-._

_-¡Tsu-kun, no seas malo con tu Oto-san! – regañó la castaña de manera juguetona – pero ¿Qué hacemos con esto? – dijo volviendo al tema._

_-Tíralas o regálaselas a los pobres – se encogió de hombros._

_-Tienes razón, Tsu-kun – asintió la mujer – entonces ayúdame a sacar todo al patio – pidió._

_-Ok – aceptó._

_Tras varios minutos después el castaño salió y dejo varias maletas, unas más pequeñas que otras y de apariencia costosa, en el patio. _

_Eso no les dejó claro si las tirarían o las regalarían._

_Al verlo entrar a la casa, Bianchi y los niños se apresuraron a tomar sus maletas y volver a esconderse para terminar su análisis esa tarde._

_-¡Lambo-san no quiere irse, Lambo-san quiere quedarse con Mamma! – la pequeña vaca comenzó a lloriquear en compañía de I-pin._

_-Cállate, Vaca – Reborn lo fulminó con la mirada._

_-Reborn – llamó Bianchi - ¿debemos hacer esto? – dijo con una mirada triste, no solo por ellas sino también por los niños._

_-Por ahora no tenemos otra opción – a él tampoco le parecía, pero mientras las cosas estuvieran así y no supiera lo que pasaba debían mantener su distancia._

_-¿Por qué Tsuna-nii esta así? – preguntó un lloroso Fuuta._

_-No lo sé, pero lo averiguare – dijo el bebe mientras ocultaba su mirada bajo la sombra de su Fedora._

_ -End flashback-_

Tras eso no les quedo más que buscar otro lugar donde alojarse. Reborn decidió quedarse en casa de Yamamoto, los niños fueron acogidos en casa de Kyoko y Ryohei, y Bianchi se mudó con Gokudera, para mala suerte de este y su estomago.

Esa misma noche el Hitman había contacto con Vongola Nono para informarle lo ocurrido y tras eso, el anciano solo dijo que mantuvieran vigilancia y él trataría de investigar el porqué de lo ocurrido.

_-Flashback-_

_Un nuevo día escolar y todos los estudiantes ya se encontraban en sus respectivas aulas en espera del Profesor._

_Yamamoto, Gokudera y Kyoko –a quien ya le habían explicado la situación- estaban ansiosos por que Tsuna apareciera, hacía minutos que las clases habían comenzado y el Profesor estaba llegando. No sabían que pensar, Tsuna nunca llegaba tarde a clases, no desde que Reborn apareció. Ya habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos y Tsuna ni sus luces._

_-Para obtener la aceleración centrípeta de la Tierra solo tienen que multiplicar cuatro por el cuadrad de 'pi', por el radio y dividirlo entre… - la explicación de Nezu quedó a la mitad cuando la puerta del salón fue abierta sin previo aviso._

_-Siento la tardanza – dijo Tsuna desde el marco de la puerta._

_Sus Guardianes y Kyoko lo vieron sorprendidos, Tsuna había llegado tarde y no solo eso, sino que su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear al igual que la manera en que portaba el uniforme. La camisa desfajada bajo el chaleco de algodón azul oscuro; los primeros botones abiertos, las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y la corbata floja; eso sin mencionar su expresión relajada, sin la minima preocupación por su tardanza._

_-Otra vez tarde, Sawada – regañó Nezu._

_-¿Qué se le puede hacer? – replicó el chico encogiéndose de hombros y pasando a su asiento._

_Mientras Yamamoto, Kyoko y Gokudera lo veían sin creerlo, los demás parecían estar acostumbrados, incluso Nezu parecía resignado._

_-¡Decimo! – llamó de inmediato el peli plata._

_-¿Quién eres? – el castaño lo vio sin interés._

_-Es Gokudera ¿no lo recuerdas? Tsuna – intervino Yamamoto._

_-Ustedes son los que invadieron mi casa ayer – dijo en su lugar._

_-Gokudera es un estudiante que viene de Italia, Sawada – informó el Profesor al verse ignorado – si pusieras más atención lo recordarías._

_-Como sea, mejor continúe con la clase – el castaño no pareció tener el menor interés en el asunto y los ignoró._

_Nezu lo vio rojo de coraje, pero sabiendo que no había caso con el chico solo regresó a su trabajo._

_El peli plata se dejó caer sobre su escritorio completamente decaído, Yamamoto vio a su amigo con tristeza._

_-Tsuna-kun – susurró desde su lugar la peli naranja, ahora veía con sus propios ojos lo que ocurría._

_No pasaron más de tres minutos cuando la puerta del aula se abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez revelando al terror de Namimori, no hacía falta ni preguntarse el porqué de su 'visita'._

_-Herbívoro – llamó con la mirada fija en cierto castaño – a mi oficina – ordenó y sin más se fue._

_Nadie dijo nada, Tsuna solo se levantó y sin cambiar su expresión salió del salón con la dirección ordenada._

_Gokudera y Yamamoto se dieron una mirada y sin decir nada salieron detrás del castaño ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros y Profesor, Kyoko quiso seguirlos, pero sabiendo que no debía meterse de mas solo se quedó ahí._

_._

_._

_Cuando los chicos llegaron Tsuna ya estaba frente a frente con Hibari; como siempre, Kusakabe se mantenía a una distancia prudente y compadeciendo a la pobre víctima._

_-¡Bastardo, no te atrevas a hacerle algo al Decimo! – gritó el peli plata, pero como siempre, fue ignorado incluso por el castaño._

_Hasta Yamamoto no dijo nada para calmarlo, quería ver que ocurriría con el 'nuevo' Tsuna y por lo que sus instintos le decían, el bebe pensaba igual ya que este estaba cómodamente sentado en su mini sofá sin decir ni hacer nada._

_-Rompiste las reglas de Namimori, Herbívoro – el peli negro estaba sentado detras de su escritorio con la mirada fija en Tsuna._

_-¿Si? – dijo alzando ambas cejas y correspondiendo la mirada del Prefecto sin vacilar._

_Hibari afiló la mirada._

_-Llegaste tarde – siguió con voz fría._

_-Oh si – aceptó sin preocupación._

_El Prefecto lo vio enojado, no era divertido si el más joven no se ponía a temblar y en su lugar aceptaba las cosas como si nada._

_-¿Algo que decir en tu defensa? – estaba siendo benevolente y la única razón por la que lo hacía era para ver hasta que limites llegaba el cambio del chico._

_-La verdad no… pero ¿me creerías si digo que fue por ayudar a una mujer embarazada? – preguntó con una sonrisa._

_Todos los presentes lo vieron incrédulos, era obvio que eso no sería más que una mentira._

_Kusakabe solo esperaba que el chico sobreviviera._

_-No – Hibari se levantó de su lugar y lo vio mortalmente._

_-Eso pensé – Tsuna se encogió de hombros._

_El Prefecto rodeo su escritorio y avanzó hacia el castaño, Gokudera y Yamamoto se pusieron en guardia listos para defender a su amigo._

_-Hibari – llamó Reborn desde su lugar._

_-Bebe – el chico volteó hacia el Hitman, vio la mirada del bebe y muy a pesar de su sentimiento de querer moler a golpes al pequeño animal entendió lo que le quería decir – vete, pero si vuelves a romper las reglas de Namimori, te morderé hasta la muerte – amenazó._

_-¿Morder? No pensé que tuvieras esos gustos, Hibari – Tsuna lo vio con una ceja alzada – así que eres… - no terminó su frase al ser interrumpido por el Vicepresidente._

_-Regresa ya a clases, Sawada – se acercó para acabar con eso ya, no quería ni saber lo que el chico diría, pero sintiendo ya el aura asesina de Hibari mejor dejar todo hasta ahí._

_Tsuna lo vio extrañado, pasó su mirada por el Prefecto y por segundos en Reborn._

_-Como sea – se encogió de hombros y salió pasando de largo al peli plata y al beisbolista._

_-Así que Hibari es un caníbal sadomasoquista, cada día se aprende algo nuevo – fue el murmullo que escucharon desde el pasillo._

_Los tres chicos vieron nerviosos a la Nube, mientras Reborn analizaba lo sucedido._

_Ese chico no era su Tsuna._

_ -End flashback-_

Y más sucesos parecidos ocurrieron, pero preferían pasarlos por alto, ya era suficiente.

Todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Yamamoto, todos los Guardianes incluyendo a Bianchi, Haru, Kyoko y los niños. Debían analizar la información obtenida, porque no entendían nada. Durante esos días, en lugar de aclararse la situación, esta se ponía más confusa… no solo era Tsuna y Nana, nadie en Namimori los recordaba, para ser precisos, todos aquellos que no sabían nada de la mafia ni de quien era realmente Tsuna; incluso el Padre de Yamamoto no parecía saber quiénes eran los amigos de su hijo.

Todo estaba fuera de su comprensión y ahora estaban en espera de la resolución del Noveno, realmente esperaban que les diera una respuesta o en todo caso una solución.

Reborn colgó el teléfono y Leon regresó a su forma, su mirada escondida bajo la sombra de su Fedora.

-¿Qué dijo el Noveno? Reborn-san – Gokudera se aventuró a preguntar.

El resto miraron al Hitaman en espera de su respuesta.

-Deben regresar los anillos Vongola – su boca estaba levemente fruncida.

-¿Qué? – soltaron los demás sin comprender.

-En vista del estado actual de Tsuna y por orden del Noveno – levantó su mirada y la clavó en los presentes – desde hoy, ustedes dejan de ser los Guardianes del Decimo Vongola.

* * *

_**... que nunca haya sido de esta manera.**_

* * *

-Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano, la trama de este fic es mia-.

Las palabras en negrita son de: No need to say goodbye, de Spektron.

**N/A: **Aqui el segundo capitulo! wii~

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que me dejaron sus comentarios, relamente me sorprendio el resivir 14 reviews en un capitulo *^*

Espero que este les guste igual y me comenten!

Poco a poco se irá aclarando el 'porque' de lo sucedido, paciencia nenas~

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

Ciasin!


End file.
